Diary Entry
by Cassandra1
Summary: I wrote it last year, so it might be kinda strange. I recovered it and wrote an ending. I don't want to say anything, cause I'm afraid to ruin it for you. But, I dont want you to skip over it. I'll tell you this- it's P/T and Tom does a naughty thing. I


Tom stood up, and then realizing that he had no where to go, sat down. He was in the Mess Hall thinking about the none other, B'Elanna. He sighed. Sometimes he wished she would stop telling him how they were no more than "friends". It was obvious that she had a crush on him. Ok, it wasn't obvious, he had stolen her Diary and read it. It told the basics, her day in Engineering, Tom, how the food was, Tom, how annoying the people in Engineering were, Tom, and, ok, you get the point. His favorite entry was-  
  
  
_ Dear So-called-Diary,  
Tom has just asked me to dinner. I want to go with him, but as usual, I'm a coward. He looked kind of hurt, and I was about to make an excuse, like that I had a duty shift at engineering, but I was paralyzed for the moment. He is so cute. Too bad he can't read my thoughts, he would probably be singing for joy if he could- the pig. He's made it quite clear that he loves me, but I haven't made it clear that I feel the same way. Why can't I just tell him already? It's so frustrating. What has he got that other people don't? Spunk, a sense of humor, the perfect lines, he's SO cute, and well, he's him. _  
  
  
Yes. That was a good entry. Tom smiled as he remembered it. "I think I'll take a trip to B'Elanna's quarters," He thought. And he did just that.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
B'Elanna looked up as she heard the buzzing sound that meant someone was at her door.  
"Come in," She said. Tom walked in.  
"Hey," He said.  
"Hello."  
"Um, want to go to dinner tonight?" Tom hoped that she wouldn't make the excuse of how she had an "engineering shift".  
"Uh…I don't think that I- actually, yes. Yes." Tom looked up in surprise. She looked almost…proud. He smiled.  
"So, you overcame your fears?"  
"What?"  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Tom tapped his foot as he waited for B'Elanna. He looked around his quarters. Everything was going as planned. He snatched a grain of rice. It had a spicy sauce on it. There was chicken, turkey, rice, spaghetti, vegetables, fruit, potatoes, different kinds of wine, and cakes and interesting looking cookies for dessert. Just then B'Elanna stepped into his quarters.   
"Well," She said, looking at the food and the candles that were lit. "It's, uh, beautiful. He smiled and pulled up a chair.  
"Take a seat." She was wearing a gorgeous knee-high red dress. She smiled and sat down. They stared at each other for a moment.  
"Ok, we never act like this, so let's get back to normal, k?" B'Elanna said.  
"Good, because I thought my mouth would crack if I kept this smile on my face a moment longer," Tom said. She kicked him with her foot under the table. He kicked her back. Her face broke into a smile.   
"Ok, now what do I eat?" B'Elanna said.  
"Anything and everything," Tom said. "Though, I recommend the rice, and chicken. Try the spaghetti too."  
"Ok, then." She tasted the rice. "Mmmm…good."  
"What did you think it would taste like? Did you think I'd poison you?"  
"The thought had crossed my mind."  
  
* * * *  
2 years later  
* * * *  
So that was our first date. It was NOT, however, our last. Just a few months ago I proposed. We got married two weeks ago, and right now we're sailing the Atlantic Ocean. Well, on the holodeck anyways.   
  
* * * *  
"So, Tom…" B'Elanna's voice drained and she snuggled closer to me.  
"What?" I asked, putting my arms around her.  
"Never mind," She said, watching the sun set.  
I nudged her with my elbow, making her turn toward me.  
"Really, tell me."  
"I was just thinking."  
"Continue."  
"That's it, I was thinking."  
"Yea, but you were going to tell me what you were thinking."  
"No, I wasn't."  
I sighed.  
"Fine," I said, giving in.  
A few moments passed as we stared out at the ocean some more.  
"About how lucky I am," She whispered.  
I smiled, pulling her closer to me. The sun set, but my love for my wife never did.  
  
[Feedback][1]? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Or if you're not in the mood to do that you can always just check out [my site][2]. Please review...  
  


   [1]: mailto:ACArtist6@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cassvoy/index.html



End file.
